


Recipe for Resurrection

by damdemiwitch



Series: some kind of revolution [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Matilda "Matty" Webber, But isnt she always, Everyone says sorry, Fake Character Death, Gen, Genius Angus MacGyver, How Do I Tag, No beta we die like Jack, Post-Episode: s05e05 Jack + Kinematics + Safe Cracker + MgKNO3 + GTO, Post-Episode: s05e09 Rails + Pitons + Pulley + Pipe + Salt, Teen and up just to be safe, The title may mention resurrection but there's no Bible references, aka not at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: "Are you saying that that body wasn't Leland's? Or that you didn't kill him?"Murdoc felt a spike of realization run through him. He was pleasantly surprised. MacGyver thoughthekilled Leland. Oh, this would bedelightfulto watch.(Well, we don't know who killed Leland, do we?)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver & Phoenix Team, Angus MacGyver & Russ Taylor, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Series: some kind of revolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194098
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheSliverGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/gifts), [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).



> I said that somebody should write this and then I was told to do it myself.
> 
> Prompt: "Best would be they assume it's Murdoc and in the end he's confused and says that he wasn't the one to fire the shot."
> 
> (Also, I have no clue how to switch scenes)
> 
> (Also, the Texas crematorium part is based on a meme)

MacGyver was fixing the toaster while Bozer was going out to get the mail. They had a day off from work, which Matty ordered them to take. The weeks before had been long and hard, what with Leland being killed and finding out that Codex was back. 

"Uh… Mac?" Bozer called out. 

MacGyver was immediately on edge. That tone always came before something bad. "What's wrong?"

Bozer walked in and held up a slip of paper. "This came in the mail this morning."

Mac was across the room before Bozer had the chance to blink. He examined the paper. It had the Codex symbol on it. 

He ran a hand through his hair and then quickly took out his phone and dialed Matty, putting her on speaker. 

After a few rings, she answered. "Webber."

"We've got a problem."

"What's wrong." Matty demanded immediately. 

"We got a letter in the mail today. The paper inside of it had the Codex symbol on it."

It was silent for a moment. "One moment." Mac and Bozer could hear orders being shouted from the other side of the line. "I'm sending a tac team. They're on their way."

"Mac," Matty's voice was noticeably calmer now. Dangerously so. "Would you say that Murdoc owes you a favor for your help in rescuing Cassian?"

Mac and Bozer exchanged glances before he answered slowly, "I would say so, yes."

"And would you say that he would be angry that someone other than him is trying to kill or capture you?"

"Probably. But Matty— where are you going with this?" 

"Oh, I think you know," Matty replied grimly. "Call Murdoc. I know he's sent you his number. Grill him for information. Get him to help. Oh, and Mac? Bozer? Stay safe. That's an order."

There was a click and the line went dead. 

He shifted on his feet. He always hated asking Murdoc for help. But Matty told him to and it wasn't just his life on the line this time. It was also Bozer's. He dialed Murdoc's number. Matty was right. Murdoc _had_ sent it to him to be used in the case of an emergency. Or something to do with Cassian. 

It rang a few times before Murdoc picked up. "Texas crematorium. You kill 'em, we grill 'em. How can I direct your call?"

"Murdoc." Mac hadn't expected that greeting. 

A delighted laugh was heard from the other side. "Boy Scout! How nice to hear from you! Finally decided to take me up on my job offer?"

Mac rolled his eyes but reigned his annoyance in. "Cut it with the theatrics, Murdoc. We need your help."

"Oh? Well this is unexpected. Really, MacGyver, it is an _honor_ —"

He decided to cut to the chase and not play the game the way Murdoc wanted him to. "You owe me for helping to rescue Cassian. Now a team of Codex operatives are heading to my house to kill or capture me. And isn't that job reserved for you? Help us. What do you know about Codex?"

. . .

Murdoc looked up at the owner of the hand pointing a gun to his head. 

"Answer him," mouthed Jack Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see some of Murdoc's perspective and Mac poses a theory.

_Murdoc looked up at the owner of the hand pointing a gun to his head._

_"Answer him," mouthed Jack Dalton._

. . . 

There was a tense pause before Murdoc started talking carefully. He didn't want to misstep and get shot. But then again, he always did love playing games with these two. 

"Codex is an old organization originally geared toward being a scientific safeguard for the planet, to protect it against plague, famine, degradation and, if necessary, humanity itself. They have connections all over the globe, operatives and sleeper agents inside every organization and agency. They're dangerous, MacGyver. Even someone of your caliber would find it difficult to destroy them."

"Do you know who the current leader of Codex is?" MacGyver sounded tense. Did he know something Murdoc didn't?

"His name is Leland."

"Leland's dead, Murdoc. Shot and killed, then burned. You didn't know this?" It was obvious that MacGyver was skeptical. 

Murdoc spoke, confused. "Nooooo…." He drew out slowly. 

"Are you saying that that body wasn't Leland's? Or that you didn't kill him?"

 _Oh._ Murdoc felt a spike of realization run through him. He was pleasantly surprised. MacGyver thought _he_ killed Leland. Oh, this would be delightful to watch. 

He smiled. "I didn't kill him, Boy Wonder. But I bet I can guess who did." He said in a sing-song, teasing voice. 

"Stop drawing this out, Murdoc. Tell us who killed him."

He pretended to consider his response. "Hm. No. I don't think I will. That's for me to know and you to figure out. Think on it, Boy Genius. I think you already suspect who _really_ killed him. You must have the answer in that big, beautiful brain of yours."

He made eye contact with Jack Dalton. "Well tick tock, Wunderkind. I think I've run out of time. Bye-bye. 

_Click._

"You didn't tell Mac that I killed Leland." Jack observed. 

Murdoc tried to shrug, but it was difficult when his wrists were tied to a chair. "I gave him enough information. He wouldn't believe me if I told him outright."

"He's smart that way. Now…" Jack leveled the gun at Murdoc's forehead. "Where is Roman?"

. . . 

"Mac?" Bozer tentatively asked. "What did Murdoc mean when he said you suspect who really killed Leland?"

Mac absently flapped a hand at Bozer. "I'll tell you back at the Phoenix."

Gunfire erupted from outside. 

"Bur for now. We've got some enemies to deal with. And I've got an idea."

Mac grabbed the wine bottles and let a grin slip through. It was wild and terrifying, but still totally, completely, utterly _Mac._

. . .

Bozer flopped down on the floor, tired. "That was the same way you got rid of Murdoc that first time," he pointed out. 

"The phone call with Murdoc inspired me." He sat down on the floor next to Bozer and rested his shoulder on his best friend's shoulder. "Why is this the first thing we deal with in the morning?"

"Because we have horrible luck."

"I'm not denying that. We should head to the Phoenix and get out of the cleaning crews way."

. . . 

Mac and Bozer closed the War Room door behind them and sat down on the chairs. 

The rest of the team were already there. Matty was standing in the front of the room. Russ stood off to the side. Desi was perched on the armrest of the chair opposite from where Riley was sitting, laptop open. 

Riley was tapping away at her laptop. She looked up. "You guys alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Feeling great."

"Good. Stay that way." She turned towards Matty. "I've got the recording of Mac and Murdoc's call. Want me to play it?"

Matty nodded and Riley clicked play. 

. . . 

When it finished, Matty faced Mac. "Why did he say you already know who killed Leland?"

Mac leaned back. "Because I do. I've had my suspicions and he just confirmed them. He even gave me multiple hints."

Russ threw his hands up. "Well, why didn't you tell us? You knew and you didn't-"

Matty silenced him with a look. 

Mac signed and looked defeated. "Nobody would believe me. You'd think it was just me wishing."

Riley sat up straight. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah." He looked tired. 

"How about this," Matty interjected. "Tell us the evidence first and let us make our own conclusions. Then, when you're done, we'll tell you who we think you suspect."

"Okay." Mac gestured towards the screen, where the option to replay the call was shown, then held up one finger. "Wunderkind. Only one person called me that. And Murdoc pronounced it as mangled as the— the _suspect_ did." His distaste for the word "suspect" was obvious. 

"Second," he put up a second finger, "I know only one person with the aiming and sniping prowess that killing Leland required. This doesn't include Murdoc. He told me he didn't do it. If he _did_ kill Leland, he'd probably brag about it."

Mac put up a third finger. "Third, why would Leland's body have been burned if he was already dead by being shot? To conceal the identity of the victim? They left enough remains for dental records to identify him, so that's out. To frame me? I have an alibi and I don't use guns. That's out."

By now, Mac was standing up and pacing.

"A message? What message then? The identity of the sniper? Let's get back to that. A good way to fake a death is by explosion. It gives the option of destroying all ways of identifying the 'victim'. Also, kt gives a reason for a closed casket funeral, if the remains are too disturbing. And the closed casket funeral could mean no body."

Mac stopped his pacing and was standing in front of the screen. "I know multiple people who have either died by explosion or faked their death by explosion. This was before your time, Matty, but the Ghost tried to. Then Frankie. Pena actually died, so did Charlie. And Gwen. And my dad. And now Jack and Leland?"

Mac looked hesitant before continuing. "There's one more thing. Small and circumstantial, but still evidence. More of a personal thing. It also gives away who I think killed Leland, but you all have already drawn your own conclusions. When Jack was saying his goodbyes, he called me Butch. Like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid? That would make him the Sundance Kid. They both die." Mac gave a shrug that was supposed to be nonchalant. "'You go kaboom, I go kaboom,' you know?"

Riley stood up. "I agree with Mac. The evidence points to Jack and I trust Mac."

Bozer sat up from where he was slumped over in his chair. He raised his hand. "So do I. I _know_ Mac. In fact, I've known him for longer than any of you. He wouldn't tell us this if he didn't believe it completely. Also, Mac and Jack have a weird connection thing. It's freaky, man."

Desi looked skeptical. "So why wouldn't Murdoc tell us outright?"

"Because I wouldn't believe him. And I admit that. But he gave me enough information and clues to figure it out for myself."

Matty spoke up. "I don't want to get my hopes up, but you make multiple good points, Mac. I've seen you and Jack work together. There's no way you could present this theory—and I think it's more than a theory—if you didn't _know_ that Jack's alive."

Desi scrutinized Mac. "Do you know what Jack told me to do? He told me to always trust you, no matter what. I haven't done that. I didn't trust you when you 'changed sides' and that's on me. And even though it won't fix what already happened, I'm going to start now. So I believe you."

Russ looked resigned. "Well that just leaves me, now doesn't it?" He sighed. "I've said before that I would endeavor to trust you more. And just like Desi, I haven't done that. I regret that. If you _truly_ believe this, then I believe you."

Mac looked relieved. 

Matty clapped her hands once. "Well then. Now that that's done, it's time to go Jack-Hunting."


End file.
